ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/Glee Club Fan-fic
So, some people are wanting a fan-fic about my Glee Club. So, I'm going to try it out. Since there is no Rachel, you won't have to worry about her hogging the show. It will be a reboot of Glee. This time things will happen differently, your characters will be the star. So for example, there's not Puck, so my character Quinn would have never got pregnant by him. Don't worry though, my other Glee Club will stay open, it will actually be a preview of each episode's songs. Audition: *Character (if you already have one, then that's you): *Age: *Storyline: *Possible Relationships: *Other Info?: Spoilers *The story takes place in Season One, just this time very differently. *The Troubletones will be part of Glee Club *The Unholy Trinity will perform in the second episode *Harmony, Rachel, and Marley will compete for the female lead *Quinn will be pregnant, and the father will be unexpected *Sue will appear in the first episode, it will be comedic but short *Kitty will be enemies with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany *Kitty will black-mail Quinn later on *Santana will be forced out of the closet by Kitty *Finn and Rachel will happen, but they won't do well *Harmony will have a crush on Jake, but Kitty will get in the way *Finn, Blaine, Ryder, and Jake will compete for male vocals *Rachel unlike the t.v. show version, will be much more vindictive *Santana and Kitty will be enemies, and Kitty wants to take Santana's place as co-captain *Ryder won't be popular, he will be much more of an underdog *Blaine will have a crush on Brittany, and will try and make a move *Will is going to be with Terri at first, but they will break-up sooner *Jake will date Kitty, and will stay together for awhile *Ryder will pursue Marley, but she will reject him at first *There will be a school play, which is Wicked *Sebastian will cause problems for New Directions *Sebastian will be dating Santana at the beginning of the season *Tina has a solo in the second episode, but nobody will pay attention to it Episode 1: Pilot ; Spoilers *Quinn, Santana, and Brittany won't appear much *Marley will be the first to audition *Kitty will slushie Rachel, Blaine, Tina, and Ryder *Ryder will join to get close to Marley *Sebastian and Santana will be together this week, but will break-up because of a dark revelation *Will will be married to Terri *Joe will appear *Finn and Quinn are together *Sue will appear *The founding members will be Marley, Rachel, Blaine, Ryder, Finn, and Harmony *Kitty will be seen picking on some of the New Directions *Blaine is bi-sexual Episode 2: Spoilers *Marley and Ryder will get much closer *Jake will audition after being forced in by Will *Sue will have The Unholy Trinity become spies in Glee club *Kitty will begin her plan to take Santana's co-captain spot *Blaine will ask Brittany out, much to Satana's dismay *Quinn will reveal she's pregnant, and we will find out who the father really is *Santana's going to kiss Brittany, and Kitty's going to snap a photo of it *Harmony and Kitty will fight for Jake's affection *Ryder will have a love triangle begin in this episode *Jake and Kitty will be revealed as a couple *The Unholy Trinity will audition with the song Lights by Ellie Goulding *Joe will audition along with Tina, *The first big group number will be Homeward Bound/Home *Tina will sing a solo, but nobody will pay attention to it Episode 3: Spoilers *This will be the duets episode *A new guy name Brody will join New Directions, and have the girls going wild *Kitty finds out Quinn's real baby daddy *Kitty will black-mail Santana and Quinn *Brody will pursue Quinn and Rachel *Kitty will have joined New Directions by this point *Quinn's pregnancy will go public *Santana will have a solo in this episode *Brittan will have a moment *Finn will break-up with Quinn *Sebastian will join Glee, but for his own motives Pairs: #Brittany & Tina #Ryder & Marley #Joe & Kitty #Harmony & Rachel #Brody & Quinn #Jake & Finn #Sebastian & Santana Category:Blog posts